Naruto : rise of the fox
by Fox Anbu Assassin
Summary: Naruto returns home after four years training trip
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

Naruto rise of the fox chapter one: Returning Home

Rukia Hokari is an oc of mine. She is a clone of the three sanins, Kabuto, Minato and Kushina combine. She was made by Orochimaru and Kabuto. He was a fail one except Naruto was were the clothes fromthe anime. Hiate looks like Orochimaru except instead of purple around her eyes , it is blue, her hair is brown instead of black. She is wearing Asuma clothes. Naruto is wearing black Anbu clothes , gray Anbu hoody coat with an orange phoenix with an red Uzamaki symbol in the middle of the phoenix on the back of the is wearing gray fingerless gloves and sandles, he got apair of Uzamaki blades on his back. Naruto gots a black mask with orange flames, gray out lines around his eyes, on each cheek is three red stripes.

Naruto have return with Jiraiya after his four years train trip Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yugao, and Rukia Hokari.

"Are you happy to be home?" ask Jiraiya.

"Yes, Wait until they see that Naruto Uzamaki is dead but Naruto Uzamki Namikaze had been born." said Naruto.

"You came along way from being a dead last to one of the strongest people I have faught." said Rukia Hokari.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in" said Tsunade.

Naruto have enter first.

"How can I help you?" ask Tsunade.

"Is that how you greet me after three years grandma?" ask Naruto as he remove his mask.

"Naruto" said Tsuande as gotup from her desk to hug him.

"How you been?" ask Naruto.

"Good, it wasn't the same with out you brat." said Tsunade.

Naruto's four senseis have enter.

"Jiraiya, you said you guys will be gone only for two years not four." said Tsuande.

"I told him I want to train or two more years." said Naruto.

Tsuande look at the mask again.

"Wait you are the Demonic Phantom also know as the Reaper's Ghost." said Tsuande.

"Yes." said Tssunade.

"Do you know you are an SS rank level." said Tsunade.

"Really" said Naruto as he rub the back of his head.

"Shizune get me the bingo book, and have it on the page of Demonic Phantom." yell Tsuande.

"Yes, lady Tsunade." said Shizune in another room.

After couple of minutes Shizune came out of the room and hand over the book to Tsuande.

"See Naruto, You are an SS- rank ninja." said Tsunade.

"You are right. Who knew I will the most fear ninja in the world." said Naruto.

Was about to leave when she stop herself.

"Naruto-kun!" said Shizune as she run to Naruto and give him a huge.

"Hi Shizune-chan" said Naruto.

"You are the Demonic phantom?" ask Shizune.

"Yes, I would like to return as Demonic Phantom for now, before I reveal That I am Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze." said Naruto.

"So you don't want your friends know you are back." said Jiraiya.

"If I have return then my enemies will come looking for me and kill anybody in there way." said Naruto.

"Couple minutes ago you want to reveal your self." said Kakashi.

"Once I had see some old friends, I don't want to take the risk." said Naruto.

"Make sence." said Yugao.

"Well Naruto, even i you are an SS-rank ninja, you need to show me your skills." said Shizune.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." said Shizune.

Everybody saw Shizune blushing.

"Maybe I make sure I get hurt, so I can come see you and get heal." said Naruto.

"Maybe you don't have to get hurt, you can come see me any time." said Shizune.

"I don't mine you guys flirting with each other, but we need to get down to business." said Tsunade as she went threw the drawers of her desk.

"Here you go Naruto." said Tsunade as she hand him a key and a scroll.

"What are they for?" ask Naruto.

"The key is for your parent's home and the scroll is the money they left to you." said Tsuande.

"Ok thank you." said Naruto.

"Shizune, do want to go lookat my new home with me?" ask Naruto.

Shizune was about to ask Tsunade can she take a break.

"Shizune-chan you can have the rest of the day off." said Tsunade.

"Sure Naruto-kun." said Shizune.

"Naruto later tonight you will go against Asuma." said Tsunade.

"I really think you should add more people the that." said Jiraiya.

"How many people so I add?" ask Tsunade.

"At lease five more." said Kakashi.

"Ok Kakashi you will join Asuma." said Tsuande.

"Ok" said Kakashi.

"Guy, Kurenai, Sakura, and you Jiraiya." said Tsuande.

"I can't I stillsick from the sea food we had today." said Jiraiya.

"We didn't had any sea food." said Naruto.

"Crap." said Jiraiya.

"There is no way ot of this." said Tsuande.

"What are you going to tell my friends?" ask Naruto.

"I will tell them that you are getting train by some people and we don't know when you will return." said Jiraiya.

"Good Idea." said Naruto before he put his mask on and teleport him and Shizune out side his parent's house.

Naruto put his hand on the seal and put his charka threw it. The barrier had unlock itself and let Naruto use the key to unlock the gate.

Naruto and Shizune enter Naruto's new yard. The yard was keep cut the flowers are alive instead of dead.

"Hmm, must be the seal." said Naruto. Naruto went to the main house and unlock the door. It was huge. It was has five floors and a basement. Eachfloor had six bedrooms and bath rooms, The basement was a studying and working area where his father go to study and work,the first first has a huge living room dinning room, and kitchen, the 3rd floor had a library, 4th and floor is just a normal floor with bed rooms. Naruto and Shinzue went out side in the back yard. There was a pound, hot tube, traing field and a garden.

"Shizune-chan, after my test will you like to go gets something to eat?" ask Naruto.

"Are you asking me out?" ask Shizune.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"Yes, I will like to go out with you tonight Naruto-kun." said Shizune.

With others

"Who would had thought that Shizune and Naruto will start to date each other?" ask/ said Tsuande.

"I tought maybe he will end up with Sakura." said Kakashi.

"I agreed with Kakashi." said Yugao.

"So Tsunade when are we going to go out?" ask Jiraiya.

"When you stop being a pervert and stop writing those books of yours." said Tsuande.

"Dam" said Jiraiya.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1\. no internet

2\. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3\. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
